The present disclosure relates generally to a cutting tool, and more specifically, to methods and systems for cutting fasteners.
Fasteners such as tie wraps, also known as “zip ties,” are commonly used for a variety of purposes in industrial settings. For example, such tie wraps are commonly used to secure electrical wires in bundles. It is common, particularly in routing electrical wires, to use tie wraps to bind bundles of wires together. The binding of wire bundles allows similar groupings of wires to be grouped together to facilitate installation of the wires. Further, tie wraps prevent elongated wires from tangling and enables better wire management.
Known tie wraps include an elongated portion having a securing mechanism integral therewith. A distal end of the tie wrap is passed through an opening in the securing mechanism. The securing mechanism contains a tab that engages teeth spaced along the length of the elongated portion. The tab engages successive teeth as the elongated portion is pulled through the securing mechanism. Moreover, the tab acts as a ratchet to effectively prevent the elongated portion from being removed after it is installed.
Tie wraps are sometimes removed after installation of the wire bundles and/or during later maintenance operations. Typically, personnel use conventional wire cutters, razor knives, or similar cutting tools to remove the tie wraps. During removal of the tie wraps, insulation covering one of the wires may be moderately nicked or cut with the cutting tool. Damaged insulation may require repair or require the wire and/or the bundle of wires to be replaced, this damage leads to costly and/or time-consuming outages or delays. Further, in some instances, conventional cutting tools have exposed blades that may result in minor injuries that require attention and that ultimately may result in further delay.